Red Cat
by Leona Shadow
Summary: "That's the thing sunshine, for some people not everything is bad or good, right or wrong, black and white. There are shades of grey... There is where I stand. You need to find the moments when you feel free... I already found two" he responded and dissapeared from my sight. You spent a lifetime caged, but accepting who you are you can be free, and freedom is power.


"She's not here!" a woman in her thirties cried at a man, desperate. Her long brown curly hair was now straight and sticking on her face. She looked exhausted, her powers slowly leaving her. Her big brown eyes looked at the man in front of him. Young and handsome, but tired as well, with dark circles under his blue eyes. He ran his fingers through his black hair and looked at the police officers who were searching inside an old deposit at the bay

"There is no one here Bruce" said an old man dressed in a suit with a coat on his shoulders.

"You have to keep searching..." his voice faded away when he saw a small white sweater with some red stains on it. Bruce looked at his wife and held her when her feet gave up, crying loudly when she saw the sweater. He took her to the black limousine next to some of the many police cars.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to them" he said with a soft voice and kissed her forehead. He looked at him leaving and pushed the button to open the window. The cold air struck her face, freezing her breath. She started space gazing, looking at the emergency lighting on top of a police car, when a meow startled her. A cat with black stripes jumped through the window and meowed again. The cat moved her hand with her head, jumping out of the limo.

"What do you want to tell me Midnight?" whispered the woman and left the car, following the cat.

A nice beautiful sunny day in May caught me looking at an old movie on my king sized bed. My mother was out of town with business and my father was in the training room. The breeze from outside entered my room through the open doors of the balcony, moving silently the long green curtains. I looked at my Iphone when it started playing "Undressed" by Kim Cesarion.

"Yes?" I responded, rolling on my back. Lore, my cat stretched and looked at me through her almost closed eyes.

"Leona, can you come down in the living room?" I heard my dad's voice on the other line.

"Why?" I asked tracing with my perfect French manicured long nails the lines on Lore's fur.

"I have a surprise." He said and hung up. Surprises in my dad's language meant new technology for me to see. But he never brought it home, we went to Wayne Enterprises.

"What surprise will I have this time?" I asked Lore in a childish voice and stretched to her. She meowed and I meowed too, kissing her little nose. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I smiled and pinned my long curly brown hair in a bum. Dressed in black yoga pants with a white shirt that says "You can't touch what you can't afford" with red letters, a gift from my best friend, I left my room with Lore beside me. The long corridor till the stairways that took me to the living room was lighted by the sunshine that rushed through the huge windows till the ceiling. The only sound that could be heard was the clinket of Lore's cat tag. Approaching to the stairways, I could hear someone talking. It was not my father's, but still, it was so familiar. I could hear a protective tone in his voice, calm, serious, professional.

"I'm sure she will be happy to see you. You haven't seen her in like what, 7 years?" said my dad. My curiosity was accentuated now. Who was this person that I haven't seen in 7 years? I took Lore in my arms and jumped from the top of the stairs and landed gracefully two meters away from the two men. I startled my father as well as the stranger. I left Lore down and looked at them. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Robin!" I screamed and jumped in his arms. He was taken back by my burst and for a second he almost fell. He started laughing and hugged me back.

"It's good to see you too, Leona" he said with a big smile across his face.

"Well then, shall we take a seat?" my father made a gesture with his hands inviting us to sit down. Albert came in, smilling at Robin and served us with lemonade. Sitting in lotus position, Lore jumped on my lap, with her paws scratching softly my knee after she was comfortable. She meowed at me and I petted her head.

"Where are my manners? Robin, this is Lore, my adorable baby" I lifted her up and kissed her nose.

"Since when do you like cats?" he asked me surprised. He knew me of a dog person. I gave him a Cheshire smile and said nothing. While he was talking with my father about the titans and how the business is going, I examined him from head to toe. His hair was not spiky, but straight and a little longer than he usually wore it. His blue eyes were looking at my father, giving me a glance now and then. He was not the boy wonder I knew several years ago. He was dressed cassualy, blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was sticking on his muscular body.I wondered if his fighting has improved. Flashbacks of me kicking his butt whenever I had the chance came in my mind. It was not that fair for him, after all, I was the daughter of Catwoman and Batman, and he only received training from one of them.

"Leona?" I snaped out of my trance and looked at them. I think they had stopped talking for a while.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him after i took a sip from my glass.

"I took a little vacation" he responded and took his glass from the table.

"You, vacations? Since I have known you, you never took a day off. So, what's the occasion now?" Robin exchanged glances with my father.

"Dad?" I looked at him curious, with my left eyebrow up. He was standing with the laptop in front of him, with his legs crossed.

"Tomorrow is our 20th anniversary" I looked at him with an obvious face. I had already bought their gifts weeks ago.

"Your mother and I are going to celebrate this by going to Europe."

"Continue" I said interested.

"And we thought that you could spend a little vacation on your own too" he said.

"Great, I could use one. I want to go to Bahamas, Tenerife then to Ibiza." I said with a big smile.

"How about a little trip to California?" I looked confused at him, then at Robin to see if he knew about this.

"Robin could you...?" he just nodded. He stood up and left the room, leaving me and my father all alone, with Lore as well.

"Leona, we thought that you could spend time with the Titans." I spit the juice i was drinking and looked at him not believing it.

"Why?"

"Because Catwoman" I looked dead serious at him.

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought we dropped the subject. Mom will never agree" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, but I am" I heard her voice. Dad turned the laptop to face me: video call, just great. My beautiful mother was looking at me with her big brown chocolate eyes, smiling. Dressed with a white shirt, my fabulous mother, with long curly hair, full red lips, white teeth and long eyelashes was smilling at me ... she looked like a goddess.

"Your father and I talked and we reached the agreement that is for the best you spend some time with the titans. You need to see what happens to the villains. Here, you will not learn. I mean you need to control your impulses. Wayne, could you leave us two minutes?" my mom said.

"Of course, love" He left, closing the doors to the living room.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want. I know you. I grew a splendid young lady. But I also grew a young lady that was chosen by the Gods as I was. Your impulses are just like mine. You see something you like, you take it."

"If we are talking about last month with the Hope Diamond, I put it back. You know how I like to play with the cops" I liked it very much. Everyone said it's impossible to break in the museum and steal it. Lex Luthor's company installed the security lasers and the sentinels that guarded the diamond. I just needed my flexible body and my black leather gloves, with built in diamond claws. The sentinels didn't saw me or hear me.

"I know. But you like as well to play with the bad guys. You defeated lots of bad guys on your own. You fought them and you found their hidings alone. Even Bruce couldn't find them." I laughed a little, remembering how dad stayed mad at me for a week that I found the thieves nest at an old abandoned bay, and he couldn't. I was in a kind of a race with my dad since I was 16. We counted how many criminals we cached. So far, I had 46, dad only had wanted to put the other catches he made all those years, before I started being Catwoman, but mom said to start from zero because it was not fair for me.

"I want you to behave there" She then smirked at me

"And I want you to have fun there. I want you to show them what a true Catwoman is capable of, if you know what I mean" she said and winked. Dad came in and looked at me.

"Finished talking, ladies?" my dad asked. I smiled at him and looked at the screen, at my mother.

"I'll start packing. Bye mom, love you" I said and ran to my room.

"Let's call Kelly, but first" I took a remote and pushed one little button that opened my closet, a closet so big that I could throw a party in it. I took my Iphone and speed dialed Kelly. Did I mention she is Harley Quinn's daughter? We became friends when mother put me in public school. We became friends instantly, after I saved her. She was standing on the edge of the roof school and slipped. Then we became friends as Catwoman and Harley Quinn 8 years later, when we both tried to steal the Diamond of Sierra Leone.

==Flashback==

"_**Just grab my hand!" I shouted over the thunder. She was scared; I could see it on her face. She managed to steal the diamond and I followed her on the roof, where we had a fight. She was on top of me with a dagger and she would have stabbed me if I hadn't kicked her off of me, but I pushed her off the rooftop. She grabbed the edge of the roof and she was trying to hold on tight, but the edge was slippery from the rain.**_

"_**NOW!" I yelled at her. I could hear the sirens approaching, and some cops yelling from down at us to stay still.**_

"_**No! How can I trust you?" My instinct was leading me to save her because she seemed familiar. The cops opened the fire and shot her in the arm. Harley almost fell, if I haven't caught her hand with my claws. She screamed from the pain and I pulled her up. The rain poured on your bodies, as we were heavily breathing.**_

"_**Come on, let's get out of here before the cops catch us" I got up, helping her as well. She was in pain, and was starting to feel dizzy because of the blood loss. I took the diamond and helped her to walk to my Kawasaki Ninja which was two blocks away from the museum. We managed to get away from the cops. I found an abandoned deposit and turned off the engine. I sighted and looked at her.**_

"_**Everything was purrrrfect" I said and smiled at her. She looked at me confused.**_

"_**Leona?" My eyes got wider. How can she know who I was?**_

"_**Leona, it's me... Kelly" Now my jaw dropped. **_

"_**You must have mistaken me, I'm not..."**_

"_**Oh cut the crap, I'm in pain and I feel like I'm dying... You said the same thing to me when you saved me when we were 10. You are the only one that says 'perfect' in that way" she said through gritted teeth, trying to mask the pain. With that story she confirmed she was Kelly, because we were the only ones that knew what happened. I took her at my home. I was lucky dad and mom were on a business trip, and Alfred was asleep. After half an hour later and some painkillers, we were on my bed. We changed our clothes, and I gave her a large t-shirt and short pants. I was treating her wound, after getting out the bullet. **_

"_**I can't believe you are Harley Quinn" I said bandaging her arm.**_

"_**Me? I can't believe you are Catwoman" she said looking at the big diamond she was holding in her other hand. **_

"_**We'll... Actually... my mom was Catwoman" she started laughing.**_

"_**You aren't the only one with a secret... My mom was Harley Quinn, but I kept her villain name"**_

"_**Just like I did" I said and laughed, rolling the sleeve of the t-shirt down.**_

"_**I guess my mother was right: which resembles gather "she said smiling softly at me with her big blue eyes. I smiled at her and hugged her, carefully not to open the wounds. **_

== End of Flashback ==

"What's up girl?" I heard her, knowing that she is smiling.

"Nothing important... Maybe just me leaving town" I said

"What? Are you shittin me? Oopss"

"Kelly? Where did you learn to speak like that?" I heard her mother say.

"I'm going to live with the titans, in jump city" I said and started packing.

"Where the fuck is Jump City?"

"Keellyy! Language!" screamed her mother again.

"Search for it on google maps."

"Do you think I have time?"I sighted and looked at Lore, who meowed to me.

"It's in California"

"IT'S ON THE OTHER FUCKING SIDE OF AMERICA! Who the fuck sends her daughter on the other side of the America?" she complained.

"One more filthy word lady and you are grounded!" I heard again her mother.

"I know "I said throwing clothes on the floor. I was determined to take just what I need, 2 bags the most. I was going to buy clothes from the mall in Jump City.

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so..."

"And how much will you be staying there?"

"I don't know how... two weeks, months... " I answered throwing my make up in the bag

"Awww sweetie kitty… you'll come to see me, right?"

"No"

"What? Bitch, what's the matter with you? Now you are pissing me off"

"That's it, you are grounded!" I started laughing and took a black box behind my long dresses from the charity balls and other parties I have attended to.

"I said no because I'll send my private jet to come take you. Caviar and champaigne?" I could tell she smiled at hearing this.

"Sounds like fun. I wanted to ask you... Are you gonna be good or bad there?" I smirked and opened the box, touching the black leather from inside.

"Maybe"

"That means yes."

"Maybe" I said again and laughed.

"I'll have to be a little careful, now that I'll be staying under the same roof as Robin and the titans. Hey listen, I'll call you later, I need to pack" I put the cover on the box and put it carefully in my big luggage standing on my bed.

"Ok. Wish the heroes good luck cause with a girl like you around it won't be easy for them. XOXO kitty cat" and she hung up. An hour later, I finished packing, dressing up and applying my makeup. After I finished, I sat next to Lore, petting her head. She started meowing and came in my arms.

"Mistress Leona, your car is waiting for you."I heard Alfred. I smiled at him, and he took my last luggage.

"Take a good look Lore, because it's the last time you'll see this place for a long time" I said to the cat in my arms. She raised her head and put her paw on my cheek. I smiled at her, kissed her nose, went out of the bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
